1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus directed to a cold weather protection garment which generally includes a scarf with a muff, and a method of forming a muff at the end of a scarf by inserting the end of the scarf through a perforation located within the scarf.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,315 to Hoerlein discloses a combination of a scarf and hand puppets. The hand puppets are attached at each end of the scarf as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 3, the hand puppet is configured to receive the user's fingers in a glove-like fashion. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,647 to Smith et al. discloses a scarf having ends that can be converted into mittens as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 53,760 to Mahler discloses a muff that includes a cord attached thereto as shown in FIG. 1 for the purposes of “sustaining the muff.” The cord is provided to allow the muff to be hung from the user's neck in a similar fashion as the muff that is currently available from Everwood of Paris, France.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,448 to Rosenthal discloses a muffler configured to have a vest-like appearance. The muffler includes a row of buttons to connect the opposite sides of the muffler at the user's midsection, and pockets configured to retain articles.